Sex's Partner
by dtoy4312
Summary: So we are just sex partner? DAEJAE/YAOI
1. chapter 1

Sex's Partner

Dae x Jae

Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Alur Nggak Jelas, Typo(s)

Suara desahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang di dominasi warna gelap tersebut. Pria tampan yang berada di atas terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya, sementara pria yang berada di bawahnya terus mendesah ketika lubangnya terus dihujam kenikmatan. Sampai akhirnya kedua tubuh itu bergetar tanda mencapai puncaknya. Selanjutnya hanyalah sahutan nafas yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan, hingga nafas memburu tersebut digantikan oleh suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari belahan bibir keduanya.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar tersebut membangunkan salah satu dari dua tubuh telanjang yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Pria itupun berusaha bangkit untuk sekedar mencari kain untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya berusaha untuk menghiraukan sakit yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih kemeja yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur. Kakinya melangkah keluar menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuat makanan untuk mengisi perut. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan peralatan memasak akhirnya jadilah dua buah omelette yang ia hidangkan dengan semangkuk nasi.

Kaki rampingnya kembali menuju ke kamar tidur untuk membangunkan pria lain yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Telapak tangannya mendarat di bahu pria tersebut dan mengguncangkannya. "Dae bangun, kau ada kelas siang ini!" Guncangan di bahu Daehyun semakin keras yang membuat si pemilik tubuh membuka matanya. Bukannya bangkit, lengan kekar Daehyun malah meraih pria manis yang membangunkannya dan menariknya sehingga tubuh kecilnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Daehyun memeluk pria manis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. " Hei! Kau harus bangun! Dae!" Sementara Daehyun tidak mengisahkan ucapan pria itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir plum si pria manis, tangannya terulur ke perut telanjang Daehyun dan mencubitnya dengan keras. Merasakan sakit yang menyerang perutnya, mata Daehyun terbuka dan mau tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya. "Kau kasar sekali Jae, setidaknya bersikap lembutlah sekidit ketika membangunkan seseorang" ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Youngjae. "Hei Mr. Jung! Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tadi dan kau malah menarikku, jadi bukan salahku kalau aku menggunakan cara kasar untuk membangunkanmu" Youngjae turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sebelum dirinya mencapai pintu, Youngjae membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berbicara, "Oh ya, kau langsung mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Daehyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan berkata "Nanti saja aku masih mengantuk" jawaban Daehyun membuat Youngjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur. " Dengar ya Mr. Jung! Kelasmu di mulai pukul 12.00 dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.00, JADI SEKARANG CEPAT ANGKAT BOKONGMU DARI KASUR DAN MANDI!!" Kesabaran Youngjae sudah habis, dan Daehyun pun berlari kocar-kacir ke kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan Daehyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, Youngjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur bersiap untuk sarapan.

Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya. Bukanya masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju, kakinya malah melangkah ke dapur. Di sana terlihat pria manis yang sedang duduk menunggunya untuk sarapan. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, lengan Daehyun terulur untuk memeluk Youngjae yang mengakibatkan lonjakan kecil pada tubuh pria manis itu. "Kau mengagetkanku kau tahu!" protes Youngjae tanpa membalikan badannya karena ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang mengagetinya.

Tak menjawab, Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke sisi lain meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Youngjae. "Bisa tidak kau pakai baju dulu sebelum sarapan?" kata Youngjae setelah melihat Daehyun hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya. "Tidak perlu, kau akan lebih lama menunggu jika aku berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu" tangan Daehyun mengambil piring mangkuk yang ada di depannya. "Dan makanan ini akan dingin jika menunggu terlalu lama" lanjutnya sambil mengambil sebuah omelette dari piring yang ada di tengah meja. Youngjae memilih untuk tidak mengomentari Daehyun dan ikut makan bersama Daehyun karena sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Daehyun ada benarnya juga.

Keheningan menyelimuti meja makan, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Dua mahkluk hidup yang ada di sana tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya suara berat mengintrupsi keheningan tersebut "Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk nasinya. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya "Aku libur hari ini" jawabnya. Keheningan kembali terjadi sampai Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa mangkuk bekasnya ke wastafel.

Youngjae masih mempertahankan posisinya karena makanannya memang belum habis. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berdiri membawa mangkuknya ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Hampir saja mangkuk jatuh dari genggamannya karena sebuah pelukan mendadak yang diterimanya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, orang yang memeluknya malah menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Youngjae dan menciumnya. Youngjae membalikan tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Daehyun. "Kau belum berangkat? Lihat sekarang jam berapa!" Daehyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Youngjae lagi. "Oke, aku berangkat dulu" katanya sambil mencium puncak kepala Youngjae, kakinya melangkah menjauh dari dapur. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di belokan, Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Youngjae, "Oh ya, aku ada kencan dengan Baekhyun nanti malam, jadi jangan menungguku untuk makan malam. Aku berangkat dulu" Kali ini tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang di belokan, meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mematung melihat belokan dimana Daehyun menghilang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex's Partner**

Dae x Jae

Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Alur Nggak Jelas, Typo(s)

Chapter 2

Daehyun memasuki rumah dengan kepala yang berputar. Entah ia minum berapa banyak botol sampai kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah. Pandangannya kabur, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat sosok yang terbaring di sofa depan TV saat memasuki ruang santai. TV masih menampilkan acara yang tidak ia ketahui, tetapi sosok yang berada di depannya sudah berada dialam lain.

Daehyun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat pria yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Dengan kesadaran yang masih minim, ia melangkah menuju ke kamar tempatnya dan pria tersebut berbagi kehangatan. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tubuh itu ke tempat tidur, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pria itu. Tangannya terulur memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut kedalam pelukannya dan terlelap menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae terbangun karena merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendala kamarnya. Ia menyangga tubuhnya berusaha untuk bangun. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan pingganya ditarik kembali dan jatuh di atas tubuh seseorang. "Kau mau kemana?" Suara berat khas orang bangun tidur menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sebelum menjawab, Youngjae mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh di bawahnya. Namun sekali lagi, tangan Daehyun yang berada di pinggangnya menolak untuk dilepaskan. Akhirnya Youngjae membalik badannya dan menjawab, "Aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu sarapan. Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang!" Bukannya melepaskan, Daehyun malah mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Youngjae. "Aku lebih memilih untuk memakanmu di sini sekarang" bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga Youngjae. Youngjae memutar matanya, "Aaahh, oke oke aku akan melepaskanmu," jerit Daehyun kesakitan saat Youngjae mencubit perutnya. "Tapi sebelum itu-" Daehyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi malah meraih wajah Youngjae dan menciumya dengan ganas. "Eeum Dae- lepamph euh" Youngjae berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kukungan Daehyun. Setelah beberapa kali memberontak, akhirnya Youngjae pasrah terhadap apa yang Daehyun lakukan padanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Daehyun melepas panggutannya, tapi tidak melepaskan kukungannya pada Youngjae. Daehyun terus menatap pria di bawahnya yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Youngjae yang merasa diperhatikan balik menatap Daehyun, "Ada apa?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun heran. Bagaimana tidak heran? Daehyun memperhatikannya dengan intes dan itu membuatnya takut. Daehyun tidak menjawab, ia malah memeluk Youngjae erat. Youngjae kebingungan dengan sikap Daehyun, tapi ia diam saja. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo siapkan sarapan aku lapar" Daehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Youngjae masih memperhatikan Daehyun dengan heran, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Daehyun ke dapur.

Di dapur, Youngjae sedang memilih bahan makanan yang akan dia masak. Sementara Daehyun duduk di counter sambil memperhatikan punggung Youngjae yang bolak-balik kesana-kemari. " Kau mau memasak apa?" Daehyun menopang kepalanya di meja counter. Youngjae memperhatikan bahan makanan yang ada di meja dengan tangan berada di dagunya, berfikir. " Mmm... aku masak nasi goreng saja ya" tangannya dengan lihai memasukan bumbu-bumbu kedalam penggorengan. Mata Daehyun tidak terlepas dari setiap gerakan yang Youngjae buat. Tak Daehyun sadari sepiring nasi goreng sudah tersaji dihadapannya dengan Youngjae yang duduk diseberang meja. Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae yang sudah melahap makanannya. Youngjae menjeda makannya karena merasa diperhatikan "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau makan?" Daehyun menggeleng lalu melahap nasi gorengnya.

Hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar di ruang makan. Setelah beberapa saat, keheningan akhirnya pecah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Daehyun " Hari ini kau ada kelas?" Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan Daehyun lalu menggeleng " Memangnya ada apa?" Young jae balik menanyai Daehyun. " Kau mau pergi keluar sebentar bersamaku?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun heran, tidak biasanya Daehyun mengajaknya keluar. "Kau tidak ada janji dengan Baekhyun?" Daehyun tersedak dengan pertanyaan yang Youngjae lontarkan. Dengan cepat ia meraih gelas yang ada dihadapannya dan menegaknya dengan cepat. " Aku tidak ada janji dengannya hari ini." Youngjae memperhatikan tingkah Daehyun yang mendadak panik. "Baiklah" Youngjae lalu melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah BMW i8 membelah jalanan Seoul. Hiruk-pikuk di jalan kota kontras dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang hening. Youngjae memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota, sementara Daehyun terus cara mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang bermaksud menghancurkan keheningan sampai mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah area parkir. Pandangan Youngjae menelisik daerah sekitar, sepertinya ia kenal tempat ini. "Untuk apa kita ke namsan?" Daehyun menoleh, "Hanya sedang ingin kesini." Daehyun melepaskan seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil menuju pintu seberang. Membuka pintu untuk Younjae dan mengulurkan tangannya. Youngjae memperhatikan tangan Daehyun beberapa saat sebelum meraih uluran tangan tersebut dan keluar mengikuti langkah Daehyun.

Namsan, tempat dimana kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari puncak bukit. Youngjae melihat ke sekitar, Kenapa disini sangat sepi? Tidak munginkan Daehyun memesan tempat untuk mereka berdua? "Kenapa sepi sekali ya hari ini?" pertanyaan Daehyun membuat Youngjae menoleh. Daehyun balik menatap Youngjae sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya tempat ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk kita" Mau tidak mau Youngjae ikut tersenyum. Youngjae merasakan genggaman di tangannya. Tanpa harus menoleh Youngjae tahu siapa itu. Tentu saja mereka hanya berdua di sana. Ingin rasanya seperti ini setiap saat. Tidak memikirkan mengenai status mereka. Tidak memikirkan mengenai pandangan orang pada mereka. Hanya ada ia dan Daehyun. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bahkan Tuhan saja tidak akan menyetujui hal tersebut. Terbukti dengan langit yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Youngjae tersenyum kecut sambil memandang tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Dengan cepat ia dan Daehyun berlari ke tempat dimana mereka memakirkan mobil. Dari dalam mobil Youngjae terus saja memandang ke arah luar. Sejalan dengan langit yang semakin menggelap, mood Youngjae semakin menggelap juga. Sepertinya Daehyun menyadari itu. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Daehyun dengan cepat mengubah keadaan. Youngjae memperhatikan Daehyun dengan pandagan bertanya. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Youngjae, Daehyun menarik Youngjae ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Daehyun kembali membelah jalanan Seoul. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, suasana mobil tidak lagi hening. Bukan dari kedua penumpang mobil tersebut melainkan berasal dari radio yang sedang melantunkan lagu dari salah satu boy group papan atas Korea Selatan. Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan deretan pertokoan di tengah kota. Youngjae memandang Daehyun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk turun. Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual berbagai jenis kue. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" Youngjae melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Daehyun. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan kue di etalase toko Daehyun memjawab "Aku sedang ingin makan Cheese Cake" Youngjae tersenyum, pria di depannya ini memang sangat menyukai kue keju itu. "Aku juga ingin mencarikan kue ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun, besok ia ulang tahun" tubuh Youngjae menegang untuk sesaat. "Setelah ini temani aku untuk membeli hadiah untuknya ya" Daehyun memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan memohon, mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Daehyun. Anggukan pelan diterima Daehyun sebagai jawaban. "Oh ya, kau juga harus membeli hadiah. Baekhyun mau kau datang ke ulang tahunnya" dan Youngjae pun hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
